User blog:Toymakers Creation/Custom Champ - The Ruined King
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} DISCLAIMER: I possess only a remedial understanding on stats and scalings, so for all I know the numbers present could all be absolutely terrible. All aid with said numbers would be very appreciated! Name, the Ruined King is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities The Ruined King's basic abilities have no cost and are limited only by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Life-force. He starts the game with 0 Life-force and has a cap of 100 Life-force. He gains 5 Life-force per basic attacks, and 10 Life-force per any unit he kills. At 100 Life-force, The Ruined King's basic attacks and abilities heal him, equal to % of his max. health}} per 1 surplus Life-force recollected. |description2 = The Ruined King's basic attack and build Uncoiled stacks on enemy units for 4 seconds. At 3 stacks, the target takes (10 The Ruined King's level)| }} bonus physical damage and siphons 20 Life-force. |description3 = Bonus:}} The Ruined King cannot gather Life-force through basic attacks and abilities, instead gains 50 Life-force through kills and assists. Mortality Uncoil deals an additional 10 (20 ranks) bonus physical damage. }} | |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply on-hit effects, on-attack effects, life steal and . ** Unlike most other physical on-hit effects, Mortality Uncoil's bonus damage does not apply life steal; this is a special case. The triggering attack will still apply life steal. * Mortality Uncoil's damage won't affect structures. * Mortality Uncoil's damage won't be nor ; however, this cannot be consumed while and be . |spellshield = will block , and if it's applied through basic abilities. |additional = * King's Reward's Life-force gathering can happen on-hit, on-spell, on-kill and on-assist. }}}} The Ruined King swings his blade at a target enemy, siphoning off 25 Life-force, dealing physical damage and stealing movement speed from the target for 2 seconds. If Spectral Slash deals the killing blow, The Ruined King siphons 40 Life-force instead. |description2 = Bonus:}} At the cost of 40 Life-force, Spectral Slash deals bonus physical damage, equal to the target's missing health. |leveling = | % of target's missing health)}}}} % |range = 325 |cooldown = }} | |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = }}}} The Ruined King shows the location of nearby enemy champions with for 3 seconds. Over the duration, Hunger for Souls can be reactivated on a enemy champion. If no enemy is chosen, the closest one will be automatically picked. |description2 = For the next 4 seconds, The Ruined King gets bonus movement speed when moving towards the selected enemy champion. The movement speed bonus begins when the target is beyond 1000-range, and is quadrupled when is within 500-range. |description3 = Bonus:}} At the cost of 10 Life-force, Hunger for Souls range is increased, the selected champion is further over the duration of the movement speed bonus, and the bonus is increased by 20%. |leveling2 = | }} | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block either First Cast or its Second Cast, but not both. |additional = * An enemy that leaves Hunger for Souls's radius will no longer be marked, but they can be marked again if they re-enter within the debuff's duration. * Enemies using stealth will be marked, but cannot be revealed by Hunger for Souls's Second Cast. }}}} The Ruined King dashes forward in a line, becoming untargetable for seconds and marking enemy units with for 6 seconds. |description2 = Ethereal Shift has 50% increased travel distance towards targets. enemy units will grant 10 bonus Life-force if slain. |description3 = Bonus:}} At the cost of 10 Life-force, if an enemy champion is slain, Ethereal Shift's cooldown is refreshed. |range = | }} |cooldown = }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block mark. |additional = }}}} The Ruined King gains bonus armor and magic resist. This bonus is lost while is enabled. |description2 = The Ruined King envelopes the Black Mist in his quake, empowering his other abilities at the cost of Life-force. The Ruined King gains bonus attack speed and deals bonus magic damage on his basic attacks, but consumes 5 Life-force on each strike. |description3 = The Ruined King begins the game with one rank in Shadow's Embrace, and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = % |cooldown = }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = cannot block . |additional = }}}} All artwork by VegaColors Lore Read up on the story so far here. lay sprawled on the floor, beside his shattered crown. All he wanted was to be with his beloved again, and for his efforts he was broken and killed. The Black Mist that spread throughout his kingdom came to him, and his corpse rose off the ground slowly. The Mist entered his body, refilling it with the life energy he had stolen. With a lurch, he was reanimated, and unceremoniously dumped back onto the floor. rose with a groan, reaching for his dropped blade as the same energy that brought him back lifted his broken crown and held it in its rightful place on his head. Taking his blade in his hand, the King strode through his ruined kingdom. He seemed to simply float through, ignoring the shades of his former subjects shambling about. The royal specter had but a single focus, and uttered only a single word: " " Once he reached the shores of the Shadow Isles, the King's body turned ethereal, and he disappeared over the vast ocean, searching for his lost queen. Category:Custom champions